Going Home
by gingersnapped907
Summary: The 11th in my "deleted scenes" series. This takes place throughout 411 "Four of a Kind." My take on what would have happened after Andy says "Don't Tell Sharon" and Sharon asking "Where's Andy?" Also how Andy came to live with Sharon and how they are handling the close quarters. A one-shot that I try to keep as close as canon as possible.


**__**~Going Home~**__**

 _ _The 11th in my "deleted scenes" this takes place throughout 411 "Four of a Kind."__

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothin' of Major Crimes, yep nothin'!

* * *

He had been staying there for a week and they had already fallen into a comfortable routine. Andy now had a certain chair at her dining room table. On the nights they were home together they would settle on the couch to relax by reading or to watch a little TV. Andy would sit in the same place each night and her next to him. Though one night he had found out about her addiction to one television show by accident. Sharon had come home to find Andy sleeping in Rusty's room, after a quick check that he was breathing fine. She figured she had enough time to watch last week's episode that she had missed. It was her son's fault that she was hooked. She really shouldn't even like this kind of show, with all the horrible things she sees in real life. But a few years ago when she had asked what they could do together for fun in her attempt to try and bond with him, Rusty suggested, "The Walking Dead." At first, she found herself laughing at its ridiculousness and extreme gore of it all, but after a few shows, she felt invested and wouldn't want anything to happen to her favorites. Now, she couldn't miss an episode. She followed the characters on their journey in their harsh world, just trying to survive, that was something she could relate to.

Sharon jumped completely out of her seat when a voice right behind her asked, "What are you watching?"

She held her hand over her fast beating heart. Now that she was on her feet Sharon fully turned towards him. "Damn it, Andy you scared me."

"I can't imagine why when you're sitting in the dark watching zombie shows." He laughed causing him to hold his ribs.

Rushing to his side she asked worried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He took a hold of Sharon's hand and walked around the couch. He took his spot, she sat curled up next to him and he placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. Sharon picked up the remote to change the show. Andy quickly took it, "no, it's one of my favorite shows. I just didn't know you like it too."

"Rusty," she only had to say the one word and Andy nodded in understanding. He knew her well.

It had become their regular thing. The first few days Sharon would call before heading home to make sure Andy was all right. By doctor's orders, he had taken a few days off and she made sure someone was always with him if it couldn't be her or Rusty the team rotated staying with Andy. He was now back working, but on light duty and sometimes he took shorter days when things got physically too much for him. It usually ended with her noticing the color draining from his face that's when Sharon would know Andy was pushing himself too far. She would have to order him to go home and rest. The word home was used easily because her condo felt like their home.

Going home, to her now was so much different than it used to mean. For years it meant going home to her empty condo, which she was good with. Sharon had enjoyed her solitude. After dealing with Jack and raising her kids she felt it was well earned. When Rusty came into her life going home meant she had someone there that needed her. Sharon had forgotten what she had been missing since her kids were adults now and living their own lives. Rusty may not have liked her at first, actually for a long time. They had grown on each other and she knew he liked going home as much as she did or he would have moved out as soon as he could. She knew she couldn't stop him he was an adult, but she liked the fact that he wanted to stay. With Andy staying with her going home now meant there was someone else there that needed her, but in a different way than her son did. Even if Andy couldn't admit it, he needed help.

Most nights she would get home a few hours after Andy and quickly change into something more comfortable. They would eat dinner; even Rusty would sit with them if he were home, that either Andy or Rusty prepared. Now that was something she could get used to. She knew that Rusty was benefiting from Andy cooking too; he was very busy with school and his Identify vlog to cook much anymore. Also, he was probably tired of all her same recipes. Andy had surprised her long ago on what a great cook he was.

In the latter half of the week when Sharon would make it home the first thing she would do was see how Andy was. To make sure he had rested like she had told him to, she being Sharon, not Captain Raydor. They had agreed when they started dating about her being the boss only at work and everything else would be a discussed between them. The second thing would be to hold him. It just made her feel better to get an Andy a hug. To see, and touch him to tell herself he was all right. If Rusty wasn't there she would get in a few kisses too. Sharon didn't want to hurt Andy with her need to physically know he was still here with her so she made sure to hug him carefully. Though it was Andy that would always hold her tighter and deepen their kisses until they were both short of breath.

Continuing with the pattern they had started they would all enjoy dinner and talk about their days then, Rusty would either leave to do research, go study with friends or work on his stories in his room. Yes, Andy slept in Rusty's room but except for the hours sleeping, they spent the rest of their days in each others presence. In the time he was here she had found out Andy was very tidy, much more so than her son ever could be. Sharon was getting used to working around the schedule they created, to do laundry. Andy explained when she volunteered to help that he had been washing his own clothes for years and he could still do that on his own. On their way to work they would drop off their dry cleaning together. The one thing that really made her smile was having his shampoo, razor and other toiletries next to hers in the bathroom. It wasn't easy in the morning with one shower but they all three worked it out.

It was hard to believe that it was a week since Andy had gotten hurt. To her, it felt like only yesterday. Sharon could never forget that feeling after seeing him slowly walk into the murder room after coming from the hospital with what she was told by her second-in-command was only minor scrapes and bruises. Not being able to help herself Sharon ran that day through her mind for the hundredth time. It had started when the team came back from picking up their suspect, Molly Pace. She had just finished talking to Rusty and was leaving her office to go over the evidence and facts they collected. Sharon instantly scanned the room taking a mental note to make sure everyone had returned safely. Her team might not know it, but she did it every time they came back from the field. Her step faltered when she realized who was missing. Her voice hitched a little as she asked, "Where's Andy?"

When the team all stared at each other and ignored her question, her instinct kicked in. They looked at Provenza for an answer. In that very second, she knew something was wrong. It wasn't easy knowing the team was keeping secrets from her; it was being left out of the loop. She could tell they were all hiding something. Sharon let her lieutenant think she was accepting what he was saying but she knew it was a lie. Though she did agree with the fact if his friend was really hurt he would be by his side. That fact gave her a little relieved to be able to do her job. They were on an extremely high profile case and they needed to find answers.

Right now she needed to be the captain, not Sharon and lead her team. Though sometimes she found it harder than she thought it would be to separate the two. Today was the hardest day yet. Out of work was the easy part, she liked being just Sharon with Andy. Usually, at work, it was simple to be Captain Raydor, but after seeing Andy start to collapse that day it sucked the air right out of her lungs. She had instantly lost her captain persona at that moment, but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting to Andy as quick as she could. After the paramedics were called to her office Sharon had wanted to go with him though she knew she needed to stay and help solve the case. Andy had held her hand and told her to put the dirt-bag that was responsible for the murders away, before being taken away to the hospital.

After everything was settled she finally got the time to make it to the hospital to see Andy. Sharon had rushed to get there and had to take a deep breath and slowly let it out before taking a few small steps into the room Andy was in. It was hard seeing him like this, hurting and out of sorts. Though she was happy to be here and could tell that he looked better than he did when she was holding him upright in her arms hours ago. As she looked at him resting back on the bed Sharon was relieved to see his face had a little more color now, he was still pale but better. It helped her to feel better to actually see him again. Though her mind was on wrapping up the case, part of her was always on Andy and how he was doing.

Quietly slipping farther into the room she needed to be near him to touch him, to feel his heartbeat to calm her nerves that were frayed with worry. Sharon silently set her purse on the chair by the bed then lightly held his hand. She was surprised when he squeezed her hand tighter and pulled her closer to him when he grunted she cautioned him, "Andy be careful, haven't you learned any movements will cause you pain?"

"It was worth it, believe me. What took you so long?" He asked as he peeked out of his right eye.

Sharon wasn't sure if the pain Andy was in was distorting his memory. "Don't you remember that Andrea and I had to offer Noah a deal, get him to write out a confession and have him sign it? I got here as fast as I could."

Andy let out a small laugh but moan at the pain it caused. "Oh, I know all that. I'm not talking about from work. I'm talking about from the doorway." Sharon gasped how did he know she was standing there so long taking in the sight in front of her. "What do you think I don't know the second you enter a room?"

"Andy, what are you talking about?" Sharon asked sounding more confused than before.

He carefully moved to sit up a little straighter, with her help then Andy took her hand again. Sharon smiled when he pulled their interlocked hands against his chest. She could now feel his heartbeat. It was steady and strong and helped ease her mind. "I'll explain how I knew, but first I need something to help with the pain."

Sharon tried to pull away, afraid she was hurting him, but Andy wouldn't let her move. "Just tell me what you need and I'll make sure you get it." The worry for him heavy on her voice.

Having her near him was the one thing helping Andy feel better and he wasn't going to let her go just yet. Soon they would be sending him home and he wanted this moment to last. "Sharon, what would really help me feel better" he gave her a smirk then added, "would be a kiss."

"Andy, be serious. Really, what do you need?" Sharon looked into his eyes and could see they were filled with pain.

"Yes, seriously a kiss from the most beautiful woman I know. That's what I need and what I've been thinking about for hours. Sharon, you just said you get me whatever I need, so pay up." Andy said with another laugh that made him wince.

"Will you stop trying to be funny, you're just hurting yourself." Sharon leaned over him and with her free hand she laid it gently on Andy's cheek. "If I give you want you asked for will you promise to stay still?" He gave her a slight nod, she couldn't help but smile as she brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. She instantly felt his hand in her hair pulling her closer still as he deepened the kiss. When Sharon finally lifted her head just enough for them both to get air. She playfully said, "I was going to ask if you were sure you were ok, but you feel perfect to…" her words were cut off as he pulled her back down for a more passionate kiss.

There was a cough from the doorway and Sharon jumped back embarrassed of being caught like that by Andy's doctor. "Oh, excuse me I just came to check in on my patient and I see he is doing pretty well." Smiling the doctor held out his hand to Sharon and introduced himself then walked over to Andy. "So, we are ready to let you go home." Andy slowly started to sit up, when the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, slow down, as I was saying I'm ready to release you, but only if you have someone to help with care and supervision." The Dr. looked over at Sharon who was at the end of the bed listening intensely, then once again at Andy, "With your injuries, it's best for you not be alone for too long for a few weeks." Sharon quickly agreed with the doctor that the stubborn man trying to get off the bed as he was all but pouting definitely needed a lot of supervision. Especially if he was going to do impulsive things like jump onto a moving car, get thrown off, then insist on coming back to work. Andy grumble then continued to stand up. "Well, I'll let you think about as I finish up with the discharge papers and have a nurse be back with a wheelchair for you."

When the doctor left Sharon stepped up and placed her hand on his arm to slow him down. "Andy, besides seeing for myself that you were actually fine. I'm here to take you home."

He liked the thought of spending more time for with her but Andy knew he had already taken up a lot of that lately. "Oh, are you sure? I don't want to put you out." The squeeze of her hand on his bicep and her glare was his answer. "Ok, Sharon you can take me home then I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"No, Andy, you are taking what the doctor said seriously. You are off for the rest of the week and also that you can't be left alone too long," she corrected him sternly.

Knowing he wouldn't win he agreed, "Fine, I just call Provenza to come and check on me once and awhile."

A nurse came into the room pushing a wheelchair and holding his forms. In a high chipper voice, the young blonde said, "here are your discharge papers, it looks like you are free to go home now, Mr. Flynn." As she saw him frown at the wheelchair she added, "oh, sorry, it's hospital policy, sir."

He smiled at the nurse and asked, "Please, call me Andy. You are making me feel older than I am, with the mister and sir talk."

Sharon rolled her eyes; leave it to Andy to not be able to help himself by flirting with pretty young blondes. She stepped forward to take a hold of the wheelchair, "here, let me. I'll be happy to push him. Thank you." Andy took the papers from the nurse and carefully sat down. Sharon leaned down next to him and said in a low husky voice, "I'll be happy to push him right out a window, that is." He laughed then groaned at the pain in his side. Serves him right Sharon thought.

As she was pushing Andy's wheelchair through the hospital to her car, Sharon leaned down by his ear and reminded him. "You know, you never did tell me how you knew I was in your room."

Andy turned his head probably too fast because it caused him some agony but to get in a quick kiss before Sharon moved too far away again was worth it. Through the pain, he smiled from thinking of her curiosity and how he knew of her presence in his room. "You see Beautiful I know the second you enter any room. There's a change in the air and not only from the amazing way you smell but also there's just something about you that takes over every room you are in."

Finally getting Andy into the car, when she sat down in the driver's seat he explained in a painful voice, "after all that movement I think I need more of your special medicine."

Sharon shook her head at the fact that he thought he was being charming. Looking over at him and rolling her eyes, "you can just kiss me, Andy. You don't have to sweet talk me and if you are in pain, maybe you should stay in the hospital."

The lopsided smile dropped off Andy's face, "oh come on, Sharon. I'm fine."

Sharon laughed then leaned over and kissed him. They shared a few more small pecks before she settled in her seat and fixed her hair, Andy always found a way to mess it up. "Now, let's get you home."

After a few moments Andy knew he was feeling a little out of it, but he was aware enough to know this wasn't the way to his house. Asking confused, "Sharon, I thought you said you were taking me home?"

She kept her eyes on the road as she answered him, "I did and about that. Lieutenant Provenza has already gone over to your place and packed a bag for you. In a few days when you are really fine, you can go get some more of your things." She could feel Andy's eyes on her. So Sharon explained, "When I said you were going home. Andy, I meant my home. We are going home."

* * *

 ** _~The End~_**


End file.
